


light it up [vid]

by jonesandashes, pollyrepeat



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/pseuds/jonesandashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: A day in the life.





	light it up [vid]

Password is **light**.

Rebloggable [Tumblr](http://pollyrepeat.tumblr.com/post/175921379882/fanvid-for-er-yes-the-television-show-that-began) post.

**Author's Note:**

> We recently fell down the ER rabbit role and IT TURNS OUT that ER holds up REALLY WELL, so obviously: vidding all these feelings. Jonesandashes got halfway through this vid and was like "welp I'm done," so pollyrepeat stole all the files and then took another seven months to finish it, whoops.
> 
> This is not representative of the whole series (uh obviously) but it does kind of slice into the Second Era of ER - which we loosely define between the epochs of Doug's exit and Carol's final episode - and also not coincidentally happens to be the era that we started watching ER.


End file.
